1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical products. More specifically, the invention comprises a modular arm sling system which can be used to adjust the amount of external rotation of the shoulder joint—particularly following shoulder surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoulder surgeries are now most often performed using minimally invasive techniques. Even so, the shoulder joint must be immobilized for a period after the surgery in order to promote proper healing. The proper positioning of the shoulder joint during the post-surgical period promotes a successful outcome. However, it is not necessarily desirable to use a single position during the entire healing process.
The ultimate range of motion obtained by the patient is now known—in some instances—to be dependent on the amount of external rotation of the shoulder joint that is established during the healing process. It is desirable to increase the amount of external rotation available over time. The present invention seeks to achieve this objective.
FIG. 1 shows a patient positioned to receive an immobilizing sling. Patient 10 has upper arm 12 positioned proximate lateral chest 18. Forearm 14 is positioned in front of the abdomen, just above waist 16.
FIG. 2 shows the same patient after sling 20 has been placed around her arm. Slings similar to the one shown in FIG. 2 are well known in the art. However, the specific sling illustrated (which forms a part of the present inventive system) is unique and is therefore not designated “prior art.”
The sling is preferably made of a breathable fabric which has a VELCRO loop covering on its exterior. Shoulder strap 22 is connected to a posterior portion of the sling. It passes over the shoulder and connects to sling 20 near the patient's hand. Clip 24 is provided with a VELCRO hook covering so that when it is pressed against the loop covering on the exterior of sling 20 it stays in place. Thus, the user may attach shoulder strap 22 to sling 20 in a suitable position according to the particular patient's anatomy.
Release 26 is preferably a snap-type quick release. This allows the patient or practitioner to easily detach and reattach the shoulder strap without shifting the anchor point set by clip 24. Pad 38 is preferably provided to spread the load of the shoulder strap more evenly across the patient's shoulder.
For many procedures, it is desirable to abduct the shoulder joint to some extent prior to immobilizing it. Returning to FIG. 1, abducting the shoulder joint generally refers to pivoting upper arm 12 away from lateral chest 18. FIG. 3 shows a device which is commonly used for this purpose. Abduction pillow 34 is attached to the patient by circling belt 28 around the patient's waist. Male release 32 is then snapped into female release 30.
An innovative feature of the version shown is the inclusion of hook panel 36 (a strip of VELCRO hook material) on the outward facing surface of the abduction pillow. Once the patient's arm is properly positioned, the user pressed the sling against the abduction pillow. Hook panel 36 then engages the VELCRO loop covering on the outward facing surfaces of the sling and holds the sling and abduction pillow in the desired position.
FIG. 4 shows the installed abduction pillow 34 and sling 20. The position shown is considered to be a “neutral” position. The shoulder joint is abducted somewhat (pivoted outward) but is not rotated internally or externally. FIG. 5 shows the same assembly from a raised position looking downward. Neutral axis 40 is shown extending outward along the approximate centerline of the patient's forearm. Abduction pillow 35 and sling 20 maintain the forearm on this neutral axis. However, in many instances it will be desirable to adjust the external rotation of the shoulder joint off the neutral axis. The present invention provides this capability.